


La petite mort

by InuKidGakupo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Poly, Crack Relationships, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Memories, Missing Persons, Revenge Sex, un poco de mierda torcida
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuKidGakupo/pseuds/InuKidGakupo
Summary: Kakuzu logra matar a Kakashi.Gai busca venganza.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto), Maito Gai | Might Guy/Kakuzu, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	La petite mort

Hay muy poco que Gai puede decir al respecto.

No hay gracia en su muerte.

Es lo primero que piensa.

Quizá debería haber sido diferente. Su cuerpo debería haber sido tomado en pedazos y revuelto en una feroz batalla, cayendo por cientos y cientos de enemigos en la guerra.

En cambio, está tirado en el piso, como una figura tallada en la piedra. Un rostro pálido y apagado, labios ligeramente amoratados y la vista empañada entre párpados rígidos.

Gai lo mira, con las manos sueltas alrededor de su arma inútil colgando a su lado, pensando en lo pacifico que se ve, como si solo durmiera.

Sus ojos siguen la línea de sangre en el piso, la posición de su cuerpo, de sus manos a los lados, y luego, el pequeño boquete en su pecho lleno de sangre.

_Sin corazón._

* * *

Tsunade dice que no, lo que no significa nada para Gai cuando cruza los límites de la Aldea, avanzando sin pistas a través del desierto de Suna.

Han pasado algunos días desde que Kakuzu se marchó y perdieron su rastro, pero Gai está seguro de sí mismo, incapaz de apartar la imagen del cuerpo vacío de Kakashi. De las manos de alguien robando su corazón.

 _Usando_ su corazón.

 _Él está ahí,_ piensa. _Está viviendo a través de Kakashi._

Y Gai no puede detenerse.

No sin tomarlo de vuelta.

* * *

Cuando conoció a Kakashi, era un niño pequeño y engreído. Solía ignorar a todos, pasando de largo mientras te recordaba silenciosamente que eras inferior.

Era un genio en todo sentido y Gai lo admiró casi al instante.

Lo amó al instante.

* * *

Lo encuentra al quinto día, escondido en una cueva, apretado entre un montón de piedras y hojas de árboles que estaba usando como comida provisional.

Gai lo toma desprevenido, durmiendo con la guardia baja entre su frágil escondite que había armado con las manos desnudas.

Kakuzu tarda en reaccionar lo que Gai tarda en mover su mano al frente y apretarlo contra el piso en un solo movimiento lo suficientemente poderoso para derribarlo.

Las piedras caen alrededor, el aliento cortándose en su garganta lucha contra los dedos de Gai mientras busca deshacer su cuerpo y atacarlo.

Una mano de Kakuzu se desprende, pero cuando intenta desenredar aquellos pequeños hilos se da cuenta de que no puede.

Luego cae.

* * *

El collar de retención de _chakra_ es un sucio truco. Sin honor.

Kakuzu lucha contra él, arañando su propia garganta mientras se revuelve contra el suelo como un poseso, lanzando maldiciones y hurgando entre el piso con puños que ni siquiera son capaces de rascar la superficie de la tierra.

Gai lo mira luchar contra el collar algunos momentos, observando en silencio, dejando que Kakuzu entienda que su lucha es inútil antes de que finalmente se gire y lance su mirada furiosa sobre él.

"¿Quién eres?" Pregunta con voz ronca, y algo adentro del pecho de Gai se calienta.

* * *

Cuando eran adolescentes, Kakashi lo aceptó finalmente como su rival.

Pelearon en el atardecer, lucharon hasta sangrar e incluso lo siguieron haciendo mucho después de eso.

Kakashi se recostó a su lado esa noche, mirando las estrellas mientras le explicaba las constelaciones, señalándole el cielo nocturno con el dedo tembloroso y sucio.

Gai nunca pudo ver nada ahí, no pudo encontrar nada más que manchas raras que olvidaría.

Pero Gai sintió que amaba las estrellas, porque podía verlas reflejadas cada vez que se encontraba con la mirada húmeda de su Rival.

* * *

Todo lo que necesita es hundir el _Kunai_ , aplastarlo lentamente a través de su garganta y rasgar la piel maltratada que ya estaba agrietada y añadida con hilos gruesos.

Gai aprieta su agarre, la afilada punta sacando algunas gotas de sangre de su cuello, por arriba del collar de retención.

Kakuzu jadea con el contacto, pero ni siquiera parece capaz de luchar cuando el codo de Gai presiona fuertemente sus costillas.

Estaba rendido, cansado y débil.

Sus manos hundidas en la tierra eran inútiles y tenía algunos huesos rotos después de su ataque.

Las manos de Gai se aferran a su cuerpo, casi decepcionado por la falta de lucha, pero cuando sus dedos sostienen y raspan su piel, puede sentir el pequeño latido bombeando adentro de su cuerpo.

Y no puede hacerlo.

* * *

Kakashi fue el que lo besó primero, una noche, después de una larga misión compartida donde terminaron juntos en el departamento de Gai.

Se besaron largos momentos, heridos y cansados, hasta que se recostaron debajo de las mismas sábanas sin hacer nada más que dormir y soñar.

Gai siempre pensó que ese era el mejor momento de su vida. La plenitud de la juventud. Un instante que amaría por siempre.

Que repetiría por siempre.

* * *

Amarra a Kakuzu fuertemente, arrojándolo al fondo del lugar con un movimiento torpe y brusco que lo derriba contra los montones de piedras.

Kakuzu hace una mueca, quejándose en voz baja de los huesos rotos, pero no hace nada más que quedarse quieto y tembloroso en su lugar.

Había estado soñando con tenerlo a su merced de esa manera, de arrancar cada parte de su cuerpo y torturarlo, amenazarlo y golpearlo mientras intentaba hacerlo pagar.

Gai sabía que su deseo no era más que una triste e insípida venganza, pero de todos modos creyó que la quería.

Sin embargo, matarlo quizá no significa nada ahora. No es algo que vaya a cambiar algo.

Kakuzu le debe a Kakashi, y no hay modo de que matarlo se lo devuelva, así que se queda quieto, delante de él, y lo único que puede hacer es bajar su mano y apretarla contra su pecho.

Su corazón responde latiendo adentro.

* * *

Es el último corazón que le queda, lo sabe cuándo no puede sentir nada más y cuando Kakuzu se estremece asustado debajo de su toque.

No hay nada más que sangre bombeando adentro, un trozo de carne que se aprieta y lleva la sangre suelta a todas partes. Músculos. Arterias. Y sin embargo, Gai lo siente del mismo modo y arrastra el pensamiento que lo había hecho perseguirlo.

_Él está ahí._

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que esperas que pase?" Kakuzu le pregunta esa noche, con el miedo ahora convertido en una especie de cinismo, posiblemente un desafío producto de la desesperación.

Gai lo mira sobre la luz de fuego, dando una vuelta a los pescados que había atrapado esa mañana, quizá pensando en una respuesta más de lo que debería admitir.

"No sé" arrastra sus palabras, y Kakuzu es lo suficientemente bastardo para burlarse de él.

* * *

Alimentarlo es un momento complicado, porque Kakuzu parece inquieto y reacio, lanzando la cabeza constantemente hacia atrás cada vez que Gai alcanza un nuevo pedazo de carne y lo hunde entre sus dientes.

Kakuzu mastica un poco, escupiendo otro poco como si fuera un bebé malcriado, azotando los dientes como si todavía pensara que es lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a morder los dedos de Gai.

"Come" el tono autoritario de su voz hace que Kakuzu se tense, lanzando sus ojos a Gai con más odio del que cree capaz.

"¿Y si no qué?" Su voz se aprieta, apenas disimulando el temblor producto de la rabia y el rencor.

Gai baja las manos, raspando todavía más pescado entre los huesos puntiagudos antes de responder.

"Sino morirás"

Su respuesta es dolorosa, sorprende a los dos, o quizá en realidad los lastima, los _decepciona_.

Gai junta más carne en su mano, y cuando presiona los dedos sobre los labios de Kakuzu, esta vez come sin protestar.

* * *

"Él no está vivo, si es lo que crees" la declaración de Kakuzu llena la cueva, y sus palabras se quedan flotando alrededor por unos segundos antes de que Gai levante la cabeza.

Sus ojos oscuros y extraños lo miran en contemplación, con duda, como si buscara explicaciones a su comportamiento, quizá intentando entender porque no estaba muerto todavía.

Las cejas de Gai se curvan suavemente, y sus manos dejan de intentar revivir el fuego solo para girarse totalmente a él antes de dar un asentimiento suave.

"Lo sé"

* * *

A los pocos días, Gai comienza a hablarle.

Le cuenta sobre sus alumnos, sobre sus compañeros, batallas que Kakuzu casi cree inventadas antes de realmente darle algo de crédito a sus cuentos.

Aun así, Kakuzu puede notar que nunca habla de Kakashi. Gai no toca el tema, nunca lo menciona, como si así pudiera alejarse de él...

O como si estuviera hablando con él.

"¿Y tú?" Gai lo mira, con unos palillos improvisados suspendidos delante de su rostro "¿Tenías algún amigo?"

Kakuzu duda un momento, tensándose antes de relajarse contra la piedra "Mi compañero"

El susurro no pasa desapercibido para Gai, quien lo toma y mueve sus ojos en una especie de sorpresa.

"¿Hidan?" El rostro de Kakuzu se tensa ante la mención, casi saltando de su lugar cuando escucha el nombre en su boca.

"¿Lo viste? ¿Sabes qué pasó con él? ¿Está vivo?" La ansiedad en su voz es algo que Gai no había escuchado antes, lo que le produce la más pequeña de las sonrisas.

"No sé" se encoge, moviendo la comida distraídamente antes de volver a subirlo.

Kakuzu solo baja los hombros y abre la boca.

* * *

Kakuzu se despierta cuando siente la fuerza presionada contra su cuerpo, como una cadena.

Parpadea contra la oscuridad, tomándose unos momentos para comprender, para entender que son sólo los brazos de Gai contra su torso, apretados, hirvientes, aferrados a lo que queda su ropa mientras su rostro está pegado dolorosamente a su cuerpo.

_Sobre su pecho._

"Gai" su nombre cimbra, se siente raro y apenas sirve para hacer que el otro hombre se mueva.

"¿Pasa algo?" Gai se endereza, mirando a Kakuzu como si no tuviera los dedos hurgando debajo de su ropa, marcando un camino sobre la piel.

"No puedes..." su boca se aprieta cuando Gai lo mira con esos ojos tontos, expresivos, tan perdidos en una locura que le es ajena. Que le _recuerda._

"Hace frío" es todo lo que Gai dice, apretando sus palmas hirvientes en su cuerpo, en los mismos lugares donde unas manos frías se apretaron antes.

Del mismo modo que Gai también apretó una piel fría antes.

"Puedes hacerlo de nuevo, si quieres"

Y en realidad, es lo que Kakuzu quiere.

* * *

Kakashi solía quedarse en su cama toda la noche. Se acostaban desnudos, abrazados. La gente podría pensar que Kakashi no era del tipo cariñoso, por su despiadada fama, pero fuera de la batalla Kakashi siempre era dulce con él.

Gai lo recibía gustoso entre sus brazos.

Lo cubrió con sus manos.

Lo cuidó.

Lo protegió como un instinto.

Desesperado.

Y falló.

* * *

Una mañana, Gai se despierta con el presentimiento del final aplastando su pecho.

No tiene tiempo, la inminente guerra está a cuestas y no puede seguir desaparecido ni seguir dejando a la deriva a toda su gente querida de Konoha.

Kakuzu lo percibe casi al instante, recargado en el suelo, con la sábana hasta la mitad de su torso desnudo y las manos apretadas en un nudo suelto que pudo haberse quitado hace tiempo, pero no lo hizo.

"Me necesitan en la aldea" El cuerpo de Gai se arrastra en la piso, llevándose parte de la sábana con él y destapando la desnudez desvergonzada de ambos.

"Sí. Pain no se detendrá. Ninguno de ellos lo hará" la amenaza y burla salen de su boca como algo impregnado de forma permanente en su voz.

Gai apenas lo mira sobre el hombro, sentado a su lado, con las manos llenas de tierra y esperma, aunque sucias por cosas más terribles que esas.

"Vuelve conmigo, si te entregas..."

"No" Kakuzu sonríe ante la cara de decepción de Gai, ante el miedo y la duda.

El anhelo.

_La culpa._

"Maté a Kakashi, ¿qué crees que van a decir?" El nombre es un punto prohibido, pero Kakuzu lo usa precisamente por eso.

Quiere herirlo.

Gai baja los hombros, con la cabeza colgando tristemente en su cuello, un poco arrepentido, en el mejor de los casos. Quizá.

"Si nos das información..." Kakuzu podía verlo, podía verlo intentando salvarlo, llegando a la Aldea con un prisionero, haciendo todo lo posible porque lo dejaran vivo, porque lo dejaran quedarse con él.

Palabras, mentiras, ruegos, traiciones. Esas cosas que Kakuzu había cargado toda su vida. Las conocía bien. Y las despreciaba por eso.

"Gai... no quieres hacerlo"

Gai se inclina, sosteniendo sus manos en sus rodillas antes de volver a él, arrastrándose, presionando la piel de sus manos en sus mejillas.

"Pero me lo prometiste"

Y Kakuzu se tensa, porque entiende que Gai no le estaba hablando a él.

* * *

"¿Eternos Rivales?" Dijo Kakashi, con los ojos perdidos en su libro pero sin mirarlo en absoluto.

Gai asintió animadamente "¡Sí, estaremos juntos para siempre!" Gritó, saltando desde la rama para caer delante de su compañero.

Kakashi, sin embargo, permaneció quieto en su lugar "Me gusta cómo suena" susurró, mirando a Gai "para siempre." Dijo.

_Juntos para siempre._

* * *

Gai se queda quieto sobre el cadáver, sosteniendo el pequeño tesoro contra su pecho.

Apenas hay sangre. Solo un charco que se derrama alrededor del agujero, simple, sin salpicaduras. Sin miembros arrancados ni tripas. Sin dolor.

Kakuzu está quieto y frío ahora, envuelto únicamente en una sábana teñida de rojo hasta la cabeza.

Y no hay nada que Gai pueda decir.

La muerte no tiene gracia.

Es patética.

* * *

Termina en el mismo lugar donde encontró a Kakashi sin vida, con los pies en la arena y el corazón arrancado en la mano derecha.

Él no está ahí ahora, por supuesto, su cuerpo fue quemado rápidamente al llegar a la aldea, temiendo que hurtaran su sangre o robaran su sharingan de su cadáver.

Ahora no queda nada salvo aquel pedazo de músculo y piel colgando entre sus dedos.

Insignificante. Frío. Arrugado y reseco por el viento como una fruta entrando en descomposición.

"Kakashi" Gai lo llama, mirando la pequeña forma similar a una rosa seca, pensando en el pasado, preguntándose si realmente había sentimientos guardados en él, enroscados como polen entre sus pétalos vencidos.

* * *

El sabor es amargo. Le produce náuseas.

Gai lo traga, sin embargo, porque no puede enterrarlo y porque no puede dejar que se vaya a cualquier otro lugar.

Juntos por siempre, fue la promesa.

Así que Gai vuelve a tomar el corazón, apretándolo para meterlo en su boca.

* * *

En algún momento durante su viaje de regreso a Konoha, Gai todavía se pregunta.

_¿Quién de los dos estaba en ese corazón?_

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando me sugirieron esto como prompt en Wattpad, (que fue hace mucho), el tema era “El sufrimiento de Gai” ¿y qué mayor sufrimiento que la negación y la locura?


End file.
